<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we don't see you any differently, because why would we? by lonelyheartsclub_com</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268843">we don't see you any differently, because why would we?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com'>lonelyheartsclub_com</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Transgender Alfred Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>alfred doesn't want to hide any longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Cheng &amp; Harold Mukherjee &amp; Amanda Price &amp; Henrietta Trilling &amp; Bertie Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we don't see you any differently, because why would we?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred hugged his knees to his chest.</p><p>"Alfred? Is everything alright?" Amanda asked, putting her hand on his and giving him an amicable smile. </p><p>He was still getting used to the feeling of people calling him Alfred without a second glance, without whispering Frances under their breaths before. Without giving him a look that screamed disgust. They'd say, "He's alright," instead of, "She's alright," and that meant a lot to Alfred.</p><p>"Yes, I just had to talk to you lot." he muttered, and they all nodded.</p><p>Henry gave him an encouraging smile. "Tell us when you're ready."</p><p>He was also still getting used to having friends. </p><p>Back in Hong Kong, he was isolated. Everyone knew of the <em>mentally ill Frances Cheng</em> that insisted her name was Alfred and insisted she was a boy, and no one wanted to associate with something like <em>that</em>.</p><p>"I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell someone this truthfully and without fear, really." his knees on his grip tightened. "I'm transgender."</p><p>The others gave him a look of confusion, until Bertie finally spoke. "You were born a girl?"</p><p>Alfred's heart sunk. He let the tears fall, and he sobbed. "Yes."</p><p>There was total silence, before Henry wrapped an arm around him. Then Amanda followed, as did Bertie and Harold. </p><p>"Alfred, do not think that changes anything, truly." Bertie said fiercely, looking him in the eye. "You're still the same person, and we still see you as a boy, because that is what you are. You aren't a girl, and you never were."</p><p>Henry nodded. "Why would we see you as a girl now just because you used to be one physically, Alf?" </p><p>Alfred shook his head and shrugged, sobbing harder. "My parents don't want me because of it! That's why!" he snapped, and he tugged at his hair hard, the tears slowing to the stop before falling harder. He never thought that this would be so hard, never thought that he'd snap at his friends this way for being supportive. </p><p>No one said anything. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm being a bastard. You're all supportive, and I love you for it. I just...do not want to think of it, because my parents and society back home have shunned me for it."</p><p>Harold spoke up. "Don't worry, Alf. We understand, and we aren't going to stop caring because you snapped at us once. We've all snapped at each other before."</p><p>Alfred simply said nothing, examining the looks on their faces. </p><p>Not one of them gave a glare, not a single look of disgust. </p><p>Just love. </p><p>"Alf, did you just say you loved us?" Bertie teased, and Alfred went red. "Alfred loves-"</p><p>"Shut it. The only people I love are me, myself and I. You lot are just background characters that I have affinity for." he said begrudgingly, but they all gave each other a look. "You repeat any of this to anyone, you repeat the fact that I accidently said I loved you-"</p><p>Harold put his hand over his heart. "We won't tell. Unless you refuse to slip us the answers in the next maths test." There were solemn nods from everyone. </p><p>"Will do. You guys would be nowhere without me." Alfred joked. Amanda wrapped her arms around him, and they all joined in. "Ugh, why are you lot all so touchy?"</p><p>"Shut up, idiot. You love the hugs." Amanda muttered affectionately, tightening her grip on him. </p><p>He did love the hugs, admittedly. And he loved Amanda, and he loved Harold, and he loved Bertie, and he loved Henry. He loved all of his friends to infinity and back, even if he would've rather been hung than admit it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>